Old Flames Burn Hard
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: What happens when someone from Kale's past comes back. KxOC SxOC AxOC DxOC


Title: Old Flames Burn Hard  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: AnubisxOC KalexOC SekhmetxOC DaisxOC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors and I'm not making a profit from this. However, I do own all OC's so don't steal them.  
  
Note's: //blah blah blah// means someone is thinking/talking telepathically. *~*~*~*~*~*~* means scene or time change.  
  
  
  
It was a clear day, that is, if you weren't by the volcano. The volcano was billowing with smoke. Ryo had planed a trip to the volcano, but when the rest of the Ronins voiced their concern, he decided not to go. What none of them knew is that is was perfectly safe for him to go.  
  
Inside the volcano, a girl was standing within the molten rock. Her ebony hair flowing down to her waist. She just stood there, oblivious as to what was happening around her.  
  
"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you're the Fire Guardian, you would have burnt to a crisp by now." A girl's voice floated down through the volcano into the girls ears.  
  
"And I suppose you would know all about that Terra." She stated.  
  
"Come on Magma. You've come here everyday for the past five days and stay here for hours. What can have you so content?" The girl know as Terra asked. Only she knew what had her so content.  
  
"You really need to stop having those emotion talks with Aqua." Magma stated.  
  
"Yeah...you're right. Come on. We gotta get back before Ariel yells at us again." Terra said before being incased in rock and disappearing. Magma let out a dismissive sigh before bursting into flames and disappearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kale. Kale. Kale." Dais kept calling his name. "That's it. I give up." Dais through his hands up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Well someone needs to bring him back to the land of the living so we can eat." Kento said.  
  
"Well what could he possibly be thinking about?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"I don't think it's a what." Sage said.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kayura asked.  
  
"Sage and I think he's thinking about someone." Rowen answered.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ryo asked. Sage and Rowen shook their heads.  
  
"Granted that would explain why it's so hard to get his attention now." Anubis pondered. (A/n: Through Kayura's wonderful skills of being an Ancient, she brought him back to life.)  
  
"This is great. Now we have a love sick puppy for an ex-warlord." Sekhmet stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magma and Terra arrived in the house they were staying at. They made a few pit stops on the way home.  
  
"Where in the hell have you two been?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair asked.  
  
"Picking up groceries Ariel." Terra answered.  
  
"Hey Magma could you come here for a minute?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Coming Aqua." Magma called to her. Magma handed the groceries off to Ariel.  
  
"She was at the volcano again, wasn't she?" Aqua asked Terra.  
  
"Where else would she have been." Terra answered.  
  
"I don't get it." Aqua said.  
  
"What's not to get. She obviously stills loves him." Terra said to her friend.  
  
"Ariel don't do that." They heard Magma shout before hearing a loud crash. Aqua and Terra took one look at each other before bolting upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about ten more minutes of yelling, they finally managed to bring Kale back to reality, and had finally settled down to eat. Or at least most of them settled down to eat.  
  
"Kale you need to eat something." Mia said to him.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kale said monotonously.  
  
"At least I can say I tried." Mia mumbled.  
  
"Just don't slip out of your mind again." Kento said to him.  
  
"Yea. It's a pain in the ass trying to get you back to reality." Ryo said.  
  
"Ryo. Watch your language at the table." Mia scolded.  
  
"That's not the only thing he should watch." Some unknown voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Cye asked.  
  
"Come out and show yourself." Kento added. "Or are you scare?"  
  
"Now why should I be afraid of the Ronin of Hardrock?" The voice asked.  
  
"How do you know who he is?" Ryo demanded.  
  
"Ariel stop fooling with them." Dais said. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair was in the doorway.  
  
"Damnit Illusion. You always did enjoy spoiling my fun." Ariel said.  
  
"And what is the reason for the Guardian of the Wind to grace us with her presents?" Anubis questioned.  
  
"You always did know how to falter a girl Cruelty." Ariel said to him.  
  
"Hold it." Ryo shouted.  
  
"Hold what?" Ariel asked. She was obviously playing dumb.  
  
"Who are you?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Oh how rude of my. I'm Ariel, Guardian of the Wind."  
  
"Why are you here?" Dais asked.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Kale." Ariel answered.  
  
"What makes me so special?" Kale asked.  
  
"Aw sug...you know your special." Ariel said in a southern accent. Kale glared daggers at her answer. "Damn she was right. You're not someone I'd want to piss off."  
  
"Who's she?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Magma, the Guardian of Fire." Ariel answered. She watched as Kale's eyes widened at the mention of her name.  
  
"What about her?" Kale asked.  
  
"Well I was talking to her-" Ariel started.  
  
"Don't you mean manipulating her?" Dais stated.  
  
"No and don't interrupt me...it's rude." Ariel said to him. "As I was saying, I was talking to her and asked her that is she had the chance to see you again if she would."  
  
"And your point." Kale said impatiently.  
  
"She said she would." Ariel told him. She waited to see his reaction before continuing. "However, she said she would only do it if you were willing to."  
  
"Is there a reason why she's not here now?" Kale asked.  
  
"Because once I heard her answer I was gone." Ariel replied.  
  
"Which means that Aqua and Terra are probably trying to keep her from coming here and frying your ass." Sekhmet said.  
  
"You know what. I like it better when your venomous mouth is shut." Ariel snapped. "So will you see her again?" Ariel asked Kale. Kale nodded. "Okay then. I'll be back and hopefully with friends." Ariel said before disappearing with a gust of wind.  
  
"You four have some explaining to do." Kayura said to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm back." Ariel shouted when she entered the room with her customary gust of wind, which knocked over some papers.  
  
"We noticed." Aqua said.  
  
"What did he say?" Terra asked.  
  
"Well he said he would be willing to see Magma again, so I told them I'd be back and hopefully with friends." Ariel replied. "So will you do it Magma?" Magma nodded and stood up. Ariel was the first to leave. Then Terra left followed by Magma. Finally, Aqua left incased in water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So who was the girl who was just in here?" Kayura asked.  
  
"She's an old girlfriend of mine." Dais answered.  
  
"So I take it Kale use to go out with this Magma Chick?" Ryo asked. Kale nodded.  
  
"Why aren't you guys together now?" Cye asked.  
  
"I guess we should start at the beginning." Anubis said. "The four of us started going out with these four girls at about the same time. We later learned that they were the guardians of the elements. Magma: Guardian of Fire. Terra: Guardian of Earth. Aqua: Guardian of Water. Ariel: Guardian of Wind. But at the same time, we had joined sides with Tulpa and he found out about the couples. He told us that either we stop seeing them or he would kill them." Anubis explained.  
  
"So of course we didn't want to see our girlfriends get killed, so each of us broke it off." Dais added.  
  
"Well three of us did." Sekhmet said glaring at Kale.  
  
"But I couldn't stop seeing Magma. I wouldn't stop seeing the only person I loved just because that tyrant told me too." Kale said in his defense.  
  
"So why did you break it off?" Kento asked.  
  
"Tulpa found out and tried to kill her." Kale answered. "I made a deal with Tulpa to spare her life if I broke it off, and he did."  
  
"And what a noble deed it was too." Came Ariel's voice.  
  
"Ariel that's not nice." Came another girl's voice.  
  
"Yea...besides do you really want to give Magma another reason to barbeque you." Came a third voice.  
  
"Not really...but she's already going to fry my ass so what do I have to fear?" Ariel questioned.  
  
"A lot." The other two girls replied.  
  
"Terra, Ariel, Aqua...do us all a favor and shut up." Came a fourth voice. All four girls appeared in different parts of the room. Ariel was on the banister to the stairs. Magma was by the fireplace (Close to Kale). Aqua appeared on the couch next to Cye. Finally, Terra appeared on the other side of the fireplace.  
  
"So nice of you to join us." Dais said with sarcasm.  
  
"Really. I though so too." Ariel said.  
  
"Now I understand why they never argued." The girl with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"And you people are?" Kento asked.  
  
"Aqua, the Guardian of Water."  
  
"Terra, Guardian of Earth."  
  
"Magma, Guardian of Fire."  
  
"Oh well nice to meet." Kento said.  
  
"And to think he's and Earth element." Magma said to Terra. When Terra tried to punch her, Magma disappeared with a burst of flames, only to reappear next to Ryo who was on the opposite side of the room. "You missed."  
  
//You're here to talk to Kale so do it.// Terra telepath to Magma.  
  
//Fine.// Magma shouted. Everyone watched as Terra grabbed her head and as a smirk crossed Magma's face. She looked at Kale before telepathing him. //You want to go outside and talk?//  
  
//Sure. We'll have just a little bit more privacy.// Kale replied. Both of them left the room with out a word.  
  
Both of the walked out the front door and were immediately hit by a small breeze.  
  
"So what have you been doing for the passed three hundred some odd years?" Kale asked.  
  
"Pondering, worrying, basically anything you can add ing to I've been doing it." Magma answered.  
  
"What have you been pondering?"  
  
"Why it happened?" Magma answered.  
  
"Then what have you been worrying about?"  
  
"I've been worrying about you. If you'd be alright. If I'd ever see you again." Magma replied.  
  
"Did you ever doubt that we'd see each other again?" Kale asked.  
  
"At times I did."  
  
"Did you hate me for what I did?" Kale asked. Magma looked at him as to say he was crazy for even suggesting it.  
  
"No...I knew why you did it. You were protecting the one you loved. Just as I would have done. And just as I still would do." Magma replied while entwining her fingers with his.  
  
"I never stopped loving you. It was so hard for me to give you up." Kale admitted.  
  
"And I never stopped loving you, nor will I ever stop loving you." Magma said. Kale stared into her green orbs before pulling her into a kiss. Inside the house, everyone knew they were back together when a fire started without warning. Of course, they weren't the only couple to get back together that night. 


End file.
